


Someday

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Dawn tries to find a way to get away from Ted. She e - mails with some sort of woman doctor who tries to help her on her new beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Ted wasn’t home. While she was home, Dawn checked her e – mail account. She and Ted share a e – mail account, but she was using her own for this one.

She recently made up an account for Hotmail, but their account was located in AOL.

The doctor Dawn had been in contact was a woman whose name was Tammy Manilow. Dawn found this woman friendly and helpful. Tammy was the type of doctor that happened to work with people who had sheltered lives like Dawn, so this was perfect for her.

Here is what Tammy asked:

“Dawn, how long has this thing been going on between you and Ted that makes him a creep?”

Dawn could answer that question on her own, so she did.

“Well, Dr. Manilow, that is a good question. He and I have been together for fourteen years and hardly lets the kids and myself do anything. He doesn’t let the kids to have an education for the future.

“Why didn’t you divorce him if he isn’t good of a husband?”

“He doesn’t let that happen, so I don’t get to keep in contact with my friends and family. Sometimes he isn’t home at all.”

“Sorry you lived a sheltered life. Good thing my husband is nothing like your Ted.”

“What’s your husband’s name?”

“Bruce. He lets me and our son have freedom in the real world.”

“Lucky you. Ted is like that here at home. He doesn’t let me use anything except for cooking, laundry, shopping, and a few other things.”

“At least you have me for this.”

“That’s right.”

“Are you able to drive at all?”

“Of course not. That’s one of the things he won’t let me do. Plus, I never had a driver’s license.”

“Where you able to drive when you were a teenager?”

“Of course not. I wasn’t too crazy about learning how to drive anyway.”

“That’s another thing my creepy husband wouldn’t let me do. This is why he is a creep.”

“This sure is a screwed up marriage you and your husband have.”

“You’re telling me. If you live here in Colorado you would have seen for yourself what a sheltered life looks like.”

“I can imagine that, but don’t want to see it.”

“I don’t blame you. I only have two children, but both my son and daughter are afraid of Ted, so I am not alone. How many patients have you helped?”

“Mrs. Rivera, I have been in practice for about almost ten years. I help several other patients that are like yourself. Lots of them no longer survived a life like you are.”

“I would love to see it happen to me someday. How is the question. I have always dreamed of having a good marriage, and has been screwed up.”

“I have a son that is sixteen. He will be getting his own license and car.”

“Not bad. I hope he takes good care of the car.”

“This session is not about my family. This is mostly you keep repeating how many times you would love a new beginning. That is why you have me.”

“If this whole thing about myself being set free, how would I look for a job? I know this is a world of screwed up people like myself.”

“Not every person is like you who is in a situation such as this. At least you still have the rest of your life to improve a whole new beginning. That is what I am here for.”

“I have never paid the bills during my fourteen years with the creep. He usually takes care of that.”

“You answered the question I was going to ask, so I don’t need to now.”

“One of the good things Ted doesn’t do is tell me how much time I get while I’m on the computer. There is something else I would like to share.”

“What do you want to share with me, Mrs. Rivera? We are running out of time, make this your last.”

“Ted and I recently had a job interview with this one person who has a job in the music industry, but is planning to move on soon.”

“Thank you for letting me know. Do you remember his name?”

“I think he told us it was Paul Francis. I don’t know if he noticed how damaged I am during the interview, and I don’t want to find out either.”

“It was nice talking to you again, Mrs. Rivera. We shall talk again next week or so. Take care.”

“Thanks. Same to you.”

After that, Dawn logged off her e – mail. This is something Ted knows nothing about – Dawn had been in contact with someone. Let’s hope he doesn’t find out, she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Dawn watched Ted come into the house. Dawn looked at the clock: 4:38. 

“Haven’t seen you all day.”

“I know, Dawn. It’s been a nice day to be outside today.”

“I know. You never let me get out of the house at all.”

“Of course I let you.”

“Since when, Ted? You only let me out of the house. It’s always for visits to town, and then back home. It’s not fair for us to have some time outdoors.”

Ted didn’t respond. He knew she had a good point, but he always did have from by letting her live as a sheltered life, and would continue that as well. Of course his mind never changes. He will plan to let this continue.

“Your job is to be a housewife. You don’t need to have freedom.”

“All housewives have freedom. If they can, how come I can’t? That makes no sense at all.”

“Maybe to you, but not to me. Even the kids won’t be able to have the freedom you need.”

“You know what it’s like in the outside world., and I don’t. If I ever get a chance of freedom, I will be happy.”

“That won’t happen, Dawn. Let’s just put this in the past now. You have freedom here at the house.”

“But that is the only thing I know – a sheltered woman.”

This conversation really now is turning out to be an argument, Dawn told herself.

She had told Ted the first – a lot of wives deserve time away from home. At least she was lucky to have Tammy in on this one. If her being sheltered continues, he would still keep letting freedom stay inside, and she sure would love to put a smile on her face when this does happen.

“Ted, the kids need to have education and friends. They can’t just stay home without any friendships that they need.”

“Don’t keep arguing about this, honey. You can still enjoy life as it is now.”

“How can I enjoy that? You won’t let me do anything except for the chores. You need to have more respect for me.”

“Of course I have respect from you. I think to follow what the meals to begin.”

That’s something for her and the children.

“Can we please change the subject.”

He could feel Dawn’s voice starting to become angry. He was ready to be tired of his wife arguing with him. This argument is getting out of hand. The more she keeps at this whole thing about being set free. He hoped she hadn’t been getting any ideas how she could get away from him. They’d been this way in the past fourteen years, and still wouldn’t let her do anything.

“Ted, I am tired of arguing about this with you. I married you because I loved you. This is a marriage that is screwed up. I let you do what you want. All you care about is yourself and not your family.”

‘Here she goes. The more we argue, the more she will be here in the house,’ he told himself. 

That’s when the argument ended, but for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the next day or so, Dawn once again had another e – mail conversation with Tammy. They normally do this every couple days in the same week so Tammy can see how she is progressing with Ted.

“How did it go with Ted?” Tammy asked.

Dawn answered, “I still am getting nowhere, Dr. Manilow. It’s always the same argument, one after another.”

“Just don’t give up, Dawn. Lots of my other clients think like this also, so you’re not alone.”

Of course she understood what Tammy had just told her. Right away, Dawn didn’t say a word, so she let Tammy do the talking.

“Has Ted ever been acting this way when you both met for the first time?”

“When I met him at that time, I never really thought about that. No, I didn’t have a sheltered life at the time, and I enjoyed it until I married him. He was indicted four times before I heard he had criminal records.”

“I bet you were embarrassed when you found out that on your own.”

Dawn nodded her head as she began to type her answer. She didn’t seem to care if Tammy felt that while having an e – mail conversation.

Good thing Ted never figured out that his wife had been doing, Dawn told herself. This wasn’t something Tammy didn’t need to know.

“Dawn, can I ask a personal question?”

“What’s that?”

“Have you ever been on medication?”

“No way. Ted would never let that happen,” Dawn replied.

“What does he do with the medication then?”

“All he does is throw them down in the toilet every time I am given something from doctors.”

“That’s a waste of money down the drain.”

“Tell him that, Dr. Manilow. He doesn’t care much about medical stuff.”

“Health is something to worry about, that’s for sure,” Tammy agreed.

Once again, Dawn nodded her head. She seemed to think that Tammy made sense.

“Before we start talking more about how you can be set free, I want to prescribe a few antidepressants. It will keep you more active to forget your sheltered life with Ted. You will feel a lot better,” Tammy replied.

“He still would find that out for himself that I will be taking antidepressants. How will I find a place for them when he won’t be able to?”

Dawn still wasn’t understand where Tammy was heading with this suggestion, but it still wouldn’t hurt to try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was still having a hard time on figuring out how to find a way and leave Ted. When Tammy asked about when she should send the antidepressants to Colorado, Dawn said she wasn’t sure which pharmacy because Ted always throws the pills down the drain, and he knows it’s a waste of money. This is why Dawn didn’t want the new medicines she would be starting on because of him figuring it out.

So Dawn and Tammy agreed that Wal – Mart was the best choice for the near future. Dawn kept telling herself that Ted better not find out about Tammy’s prescriptions. She kept telling herself that no matter what place in the house her children won’t get into and his finding out for himself about the e – mails she had been sending back and forth with Tammy. If he ever found out about Tammy, Dawn would lose contact with her.

Since Ted wasn’t home that Sunday afternoon, Dawn kept talking with Tammy. She kept trying to talk Dawn into letting her get out in the outside world since Ted wasn’t around. 

“Go on, Dawn. I’ll e – mail you again when I order your prescriptions, and then you can set yourself free. You can still keep in contact with me whenever you get on a computer. I shall talk with you again when you and your children leave Ted for good.”

“How can I do that, Dr. Manilow? I don’t have much money to get around on my own. When my children and I try to leave the house.”

“You can e – mail your bank and ask if you could take out about two or three thousand dollars to help you get what you need and want. Think you can do that?”

“I don’t even know what bank Ted stays in contact with since he takes care of that.”

“I have another question,” Tammy said.

“What’s that?”

“Can you drive? That would be helpful so you can get away from Ted faster if you do drive. That way he won’t find out what and where you will doing. And he probably won’t even notice the children are gone.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t drive, Dr. Manilow. If I did drive, that would be a good start on setting myself free.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Dawn. And we will continue to find ways to set you free from that creepy husband of yours.”

“He will try to figure this whole plan you are working on to help me on a new beginning. I’m not even in touch with my family and friends.”

“Why not? I’m sure they would be able to support you when you and the kids break away from that creep.”

“I’m not in touch with them because of that creep. He doesn’t let me talk with any of them. This is why I want to be set free.”

“We’ll keep coming up with more ideas on this. I have a friend who can help you on this problem you are having trouble with. I’ve known him several years.”

“In what way can your friend help me? Ted is so in control of me. I’ve been saying this over and over since you and I first met and got the chance to know one another. Tell me what your friend’s name is so I will be able to recognize his name when he contacts me. Now you see how much of a good job that creep has done to me for the past fourteen years. Even the children are afraid of their father.”

“His name is Henry Webber. I will put a call to him later today and ask if he can support you. Sorry to hear about the children being scared of their father.”

“It’s normal.”

“Of course it is, Dawn. Does Ted like sex?”

“He’s hardly ever home for that. The house is too lonely without him around. Our house is huge also.”

That’s when Dawn heard Ted slam the front door open.

“It was nice talking with you, Dr. Manilow. I have to end our conversation now because the creep just walked in and I don’t want to get caught.”

“I understand, Dawn. You take care and we will talk again in a couple of days.”

That’s when Dawn logged out. When she logged out, Dawn got up to greet Ted.

“Hi, honey. How was your day?” he asked.

“Lousy, that’s what. You always have made my life very miserable.”

“Sorry to hear that. What’s for dinner tonight?” Ted asked.

“You’re making your own.”

“Why are you treating me like this? I’m your husband.”

“A good husband is someone who should treat his wife and kids equally and let them do what they want. A good husband shouldn’t be so in control of his wife and children in an abusive way, and that’s what you are.”

“How do you describe me, Dawn?”

“A creep, that’s what.”

Dr. Manilow would like to hear what I just told this creep, Dawn told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Dawn doesn’t drive a car and can’t find any of the neighbors and ask them if they wouldn’t mind driving her to town and do some shopping. She was afraid if she did ask them, they would report to Ted and tell him that she paid a visit to town and got to do that needed to be done. She decided not tell the neighbors. She took her children with her. She had a spare key with her.

Dawn knew where the bus stop was, so she headed there.

“Mommy, where are we going?” Lewis asked.

“To do some shopping. I hope to be back before your father comes back. I don’t want him to figure out what I did today.”

Lewis still didn’t understand what his mother just told him, so he didn’t say anything. Karen, his sister, also didn’t bother saying anything. They only went along with their mother.

Since she had a sheltered life with her children, Dawn doesn’t trust anyone with her kids for one second. Maybe someday she will, but not now. Dawn wanted to do this one thing for Tammy, and this was why she wanted to pay a visit to Wal – Mart and pick up the prescription Tammy had sent.

“Mommy, are you going to tell Daddy what we did today?” he asked.

“No. It I did say something about it, he wouldn’t be too happy,” Dawn answered.

“I think you should tell him.”

“I don’t want to risk it if I did say something. He doesn’t need to know everything.”

That was what Dad said. She walked into the store after she got off the bus and dropped her off. Dawn really doesn’t get much transportation at all, but she does have something to worry about is Ted finding she had medication around the house. Her only problem was where to hide them so he and the kids couldn’t get hold of the antidepressants.

Dawn decided to tell Tammy when she got home that she picked up the antidepressants from the store. It took a while to figure out how to do this. Since she is new to antidepressants, Dawn would have somebody to help her with this. This is why Dawn didn’t want to keep in touch by telephone with Tammy. If she did do such a thing, Ted would figure out what Dawn had been doing. This is why e – mailing is the best way to go.

Once she thanked the pharmacist when she took her medicine, Dawn immediately was out of the store after purchasing some groceries. Ted wouldn’t be happy if she told him about her afternoon. When she came back to the house, she saw that she was safe since he wasn’t home. She smiled to herself about that one. She then told the children they could go find something to play with. So they did just that.

Dawn went to the computer and logged into her e – mail account and contacted Tammy and let her know her mission was accomplished without getting caught. Before she did so, Dawn put the groceries away before Ted could figure out about this trying to escape. Maybe in the next week or so, Dawn will try her best to do that. This is why Dawn had Tammy to come up with suggestions. Here is what Dawn wrote:

“Hi, Tammy.

I just got the antidepressants from the store. What should I do about hiding the pills so the children and Ted couldn’t find and grab it?”

She didn’t have long to wait for an answer. Tammy read what Dawn just told her. Then she said this:

“Hi, Dawn.

I am not sure how to answer that question. You can probably try to come up with something on your own. Why don’t you try to escape sometime next week or two how we can work or two? That will show that creepy husband of yours what you can do.”

“I don’t know. This is the hardest decision I have ever made.”

“I understand, Dawn. We can talk again in the next week or two how we can work to live on your own freedom.”

“He is the one who can figure out on what I can do if I tried to escape. Okay, but it won’t be easy.”

“I know, but keep trying.”

“I don’t have any clues how, but I do have an extra key. Would that help?”

“It can. We will talk again in a couple of days.”

“Okay. Talk then.”

After that, she logged out of her account.

Then Dawn heard Ted walk in.

“I am home!” he called.

Dawn then walked out of the office and greeted him.

“Hi, Ted. How was your day?”

“It was good. How was your day?”

“It was all right.”

She told herself, ‘That was close. Good thing I didn’t get caught.’


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn and Tammy got to talking again the next morning shortly after Ted had left the house for the day. Tammy wanted to talk with Dawn today because she wanted to come up with ideas on how she could set herself free. 

“I wanted to talk with you again today for a while, Dawn.”

“That’s fine with me. If I ever set free from Ted, that won’t be very easy to do. He’ll figure that one on his own.”

“Of course he will. Maybe we can try setting you free today. Let me ask you something.”

“What’s that?”

Dawn wanted to try to answer that question, depending what Tammy wanted to ask.

“What do you want – keep living with that creep for the rest of your life or do you want to let go and move on?”

“Set free. That’s why I wanted you to help me.”

“I will do my best, Dawn.”

“I know. I have more questions for you.”

“Ask away,” she told Dawn.

Dawn was the first to e – mail Tammy this morning. She could hear Lewis and Karen enjoy their time together. They normally do, she told herself.

“The question is, where do I go once I try being set free from that creep?”

“I don’t know how to answer that one. Maybe look around and see what you can find. Have you any work experience before being interviewed by Mr. Francis?”

“No. Ted only kept me sheltered, so I don’t have any money of my own. He only gave me money when I have to pay for groceries and appointments.”

“I see. Would that make you feel better if I talk with Mr. Francis myself and we can go from there?”

“You can try. How am I able to set myself free if I don’t have any money? That’s the big problem I have there.”

“I understand, Dawn. Do you have his contact information?”

“I do. Which one do you prefer – his phone number or e – mail address?”

“Both,” Tammy answered.

So Dawn was able to remember what Ted had done with Paul’s contacts, so she pulled it from the desk. Pretty sneak thing she’d done there. At least that would be something Ted probably won’t be able to figure out on his own. Dawn hoped she wasn’t wrong on that one, but again she might. There was no telling.

“I wouldn’t set myself free just yet, Dawn. Let me talk with Mr. Francis first and we can go from there. Is that a good idea to you?”

“Yes, Dr. Manilow. I understand you have another busy day. Just take your time to get back to me.”

“I do have a busy day for sure, Dawn. I will try my best to get back with you on my lunch break. Do you think that would work for you?”

“Yes, Dr. Manilow. I hope by then you would come up with a plan after talking with him. I shall do my best to check in later.”

“All right. I’m not sure what his schedule looks like today, but I do hope to get through with him. Until then, you take care.”

“I will check in later. I wish you luck.”

“I don’t think I will need any luck.”

That’s when their e – mail appointment ended.

“I hope something will be able to work out. I won’t say another word about this to the creep. He probably won’t care anyway. At least it’s been a good thing he doesn’t even know about Dr. Manilow.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tammy was able to talk with Paul about the interview he had with her and Ted.

She was on the phone with him after she had his contact information from Dawn.

“Is this Mr. Francis?”

“Yes, ma’am. Who am I talking to?”

“I am Tammy Manilow. I happen to work with Mrs. Rivera. She is having lots of issues with her husband, Ted.”

“I am sorry to hear that. Why do you have me involved?”

Tammy found this guy friendly. This is the first time she ever met someone that worked with a musician. So far, so good.

“Because she said something about that interview you had with her.”

“Go on. I am listening.”

“Well, she is having a hard time trying to come up with something on how to be set free because he is very abusive.”

“No wonder I had that interview with them. I liked him before she mentioned something about that.”

“Good thing she said something about it ahead of time.”

“At least I played safe because I almost gave him the job. There were some other people I interviewed and liked, but I wasn’t so sure about these two.”

“Why did you decide on her and another person?” Tammy asked.

“I didn’t. A friend of mine voted on one of the other people I interviewed, and they all seemed to fit for my job to take over. I had to agree with her.”

“At least you are giving her a chance when she starts,” Tammy told him.

“That’s right. What can I do to help you out?” Paul asked.

“We have been talking about letting her set free on her own without him trying to figure out where she went. That’s why I contacted you.”

“I get it. You want to send her on an airplane to Nevada?”

“That’s right. That way she can meet with you and the other people she will be working with.”

“That makes sense. I will not leave until she and one other person show up.”

“Why are you moving on from Jay Wonder?” Tammy asked.

Before he answered that, Paul itched his chin.

“Because I got a new managing position. I will be working in Long Island. That is why I am moving on. Besides, it would be a nice change.”

“It’s nice to have a change,” she agreed.

“Yes. How about if I meet this woman at the airport when she arrives? That way she will see what freedom looks like.”

“I like that suggestion. Do you want a photo of her so you would recognize her?”

“Yes. That would be a big help. Send me a photo when you’re ready.”

“I will do that. I will talk with you later.”

That’s when Tammy hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, she and Tammy were talking more about setting her free. Of course she will be scared when she leaves for her new job with Jay Wonder. She still really doesn’t know who he is, but she will when she gets to know him.

“I talked with Paul,” she told Dawn.

Dawn was starting to get interested in what the conversation was between her and Paul.

“What did you come up with?” Dawn asked.

“We were e – mailing the other day. He agreed to wait for you to go to the airport when I set you free. He wants a photo of you so he could pick you up for your new beginning.”

“He met me during the interview. Why does he need a picture of me for?”

“So that way he would know where to look out for you.”

Now Dawn was starting to understand where this e – mail update is coming from.

“I will send you one when we’re done with this,” she told Tammy.

“That will help so I can forward it to him.”

“Okay. I guess that means he doesn’t remember what I look like?”

“That’s right, Dawn. You will have lots to learn and try new things. You shouldn’t be sheltered anymore. It will feel good to be in the outside world, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes. I will be scared and want to come back here. Being in a sheltered life is all I know.”

“We will never let you come back to your creepy husband. I will call the local police for you.”

“I like that. Ted won’t even let me touch the telephone anyway. I will give you credit.”

“No need for giving me credit, but you really don’t have to. Of course you deserve to have a new outside world. This is why you came to me.”

“I know. I hope I don’t screw up on my new beginning.”

“You will be scared for a while, but give it time to have this new life you have always wanted. I wish you luck. Paul and I already have your plane ticket for you.”

Dawn didn’t know what else to say.

“When do you think I should move on from my creepy husband?” she asked.

“At the end of the week. I have talked with a pharmacist at a Wal – Mart in Nevada where you will be staying for your new life. She said she will be able to do her best to answer anything you need to ask her.”

“Okay. So that means you already have chosen doctors for me out there?”

“No. I am sure Mr. McCarey would be able to recommend a few people since he’s been there for a long time. I will talk with you again soon.”

That was the end of their e – mail for the day. Dawn logged off the computer just in time for Ted to come in.

“Hi, dear. How was your day?” Ted asked when he walked through the house.

“You should know by now what my days are like, and you don’t need to ask that every day. I need some freedom like you are having.”

“Not this again, Dawn. I told you several times that you are the housewife and they don’t get any freedom.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Ted. Lots of women out there have freedom that I don’t. I deserve time outside the world as everyone else. You cook your own dinner tonight.”

He saw she meant what she had just said.

“I already have plans. I have a night out with a friend. That’s why I came home so I could tell you in person instead of waiting until tonight.”

“How come you always get your way when I can’t? You’ve even scared your own children. They wouldn’t have any happy memories of you when they grow up.”

Ted knew what she had said, and has never heard his wife say things like this before in their fourteen years together with him doing a good job damaging her. This is why she will be embarrassed to go into public like this.

‘There is no way to figure out where I am going later this week. He can try, but he might not get very far.’

Then he left her for the evening without saying good – bye or good – night if he wasn’t coming back later tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn once again was in contact with Tammy. It was the weekend already. As usual, Ted wasn’t home. She and Tammy usually talk when he leaves for the day. It was sometime after nine – fifteen that Saturday when she got on the computer with Tammy.

“He is gone now,” Dawn told her, “so you can tell me when I can leave.”

“I sent you the tickets for you and the kids. You are to leave at twelve – fifteen. I am sure those security guards will be able to help you out. Do you have any money you could take along?”

“No. He has the access to that and he won’t let me touch any of it when I am here by myself during the day when I need to shop for food and visit the doctor and dentist. The rest of the time he keeps it.”

Tammy was starting to get a better picture of this whole thing where Dawn was headed.

“Yes, I did see the ticket you sent me. I know how to take a bus because he doesn’t trust me with a car on my own. That’s another thing I want when I am set free from that creep.”

“I understand, Dawn. You do need to move on from a life like this. There are several other people out there that are like you.”

That she already knew, so she could at the moment was nod her head.

Dawn was glad she didn’t have a webcam to talk with Tammy in person. Ted wouldn’t like it if they did have one. Dawn didn’t bother doing text messages with her.

“Did Mr. Francis say anything about using telephones for the job requirements?” Tammy asked.

“If he did, I didn’t pay much attention to it. I was mostly thinking about being embarrassed when I start this job. Ted doesn’t even let me watch television or listen to music.”

“That’s not fair. I am happy Bruce isn’t like that. Bruce is too good enough of a husband to do that to me and my son.”

“What is your son’s name?”

“Gabriel. He is a good kid.”

“How old is he?”

“Sixteen. He hasn’t had his driver’s license yet. The time is getting close for that. Time flies when your child grows up.”

“Does he date women?”

“He has. Also has a steady girlfriend.”

“Wow. When he gets married, he better not be like Ted who keeps his wife indoors all the time. This is why I want to be set free.”

Tammy didn’t need to be reminded several times from what she keeps saying.

“Do you have a cell phone, Dawn?” Tammy asked.

“No. Ted doesn’t let me have one of those either.”

“How come you said no when he proposed?”

“I did, but he didn’t accept that. I guess he’s been doing this way before I met him.”

“Were you a tourist when you met him?” Tammy asked.

“No. I have been a local in Denver about almost thirty years. I know it’s a long time. I like Denver too much to leave.”

“You’ll have to leave this morning. Your flight comes around twelve – thirty. Is there a bus stop close to where you live?”

“Yes. I don’t have much with me except the children and my bags, and that’s it.”

“Ted did a good job on damaging his wife. I feel bad for your kids who wouldn’t have any memories about their father when they grow up and have kids of their own.”

“I know. None of the neighbors have not noticed that he keeps a sheltered life. They somehow have the idea the creep is a widower,” she told Tammy.

“That’s a thought. I have some patients coming in, so I better leave. I wish you luck on your new journey.”

“Thanks.”

Then she signed out of her e – mail account. Now it was time to start thinking about packing up the clothes they needed for their start.


	10. Chapter 10

That very same morning, Dawn was able to leave at the time Tammy had given her. Yes, Dawn had printed their e – mail out so she would remember what Tammy had said. Today was the last day they would stay in contact. That’s what she remembered Tammy telling her. Before leaving, Dawn left a note to Ted, telling him she had a doctor’s appointment for the kids. That’s was a lie, but she didn’t care.

“Where are we going, Mommy?” Karen asked.

“We’ll be going to take the bus to the airport.”

“What’s an airport?” Lewis asked.

This is their first time in an airport, so Dawn had to tell them. She was nervous about leaving Denver and people would judge her for what Ted the creep had done to her. Tammy also said that Paul Francis sounded like the type of person to not do that kind of thing, but Dawn will find out for herself.

“Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom,” Lewis said.

“We’ll do that when we arrive at the airport. Do you think you can wait that long?”

“Yes,” was the answer.

“Good.”

The bus arrived on schedule as it normally does. When they hopped on the bus, she recognized the driver.

“Hello, Dawn. How is your morning?”

“It’s good, Patrick. Will you drop us off a the airport? The kids and I have a flight to catch.”

“Does Ted know that?” he asked when he closed the door.

“He doesn’t even care about us.”

“Of course he does.”

“I don’t think so if you have a sheltered life like I do.”

Patrick understood. He’d been friends with Ted for a few years now, and not once had Ted said anything about keeping her in the house all the time. He has seen her several times, but doesn’t judge her because of all the damage Ted has done to her.

She was able to find a seat for herself and the kids in the front. Not once had she or the kids said a word. She did tell herself Patrick better not spill the beans about taking them to the airport and never would return. Tammy did exactly what she told Dawn – she would call in for the police to come over to the house once he is home. That will be a surprise for him because he had kept his family in the house at all times.

Dawn hoped Tammy had done that the minute they were done with their last e – mail. She had asked Dawn what time Ted usually comes home in the evenings, and Dawn had given her the answer. She didn’t bother asking Dawn what the address the house was because the police had been there several times. When Patrick dropped her off at the airport, she told him, “When you talk to Ted again, please don’t mention to him you drove me here. If you do, let him look for me.”

“You have my word, Dawn. You deserve to have a new beginning in the outside world.”

“He doesn’t think so. Let him wonder as long as he can and find out for himself I will never come back.”

“I’ll miss you, Dawn. I will not spill the beans at all what you have done today. Please take care.”

“I will. This is a scary life I have.”

“You better hurry to catch your flight. I wish you luck on your new journey.”

“Thank you.”

Then she got off the bus and hurried inside for the bathroom and wait for their flight.

Once Patrick drove away, Dawn never looked back. Of course she had her antidepressants with her as well. Ted had never found out for himself that she finally had medications that she needed. Yes, they are working, and Tammy was happy to hear that. It would be a while until she and her kids arrive in Las Vegas. She had kept the e – mail that Tammy had sent a picture of Paul Francis so she would know that she had found the right person.

Dawn saw that the airport was crowded, and so did her children. All three of them had scared looks on their faces since this is a whole new world to them. First they had to go through security before they were going to find the bathrooms. Dawn asked one of the security people if they could show them where the bathroom was. One of them told Dawn to follow her.

“You ever been here before, ma’am? You look frightened.”

“I never have been here.”

Dawn only had a couple of carry – ons with her. She didn’t bother bringing any suitcases since she really didn’t bring much with her.

“Would you like to stay with us for a while longer until our flight is called?” Dawn asked.

“I wish I can, but you will have to do that on your own.”

Dawn wished the woman would change her mind, but didn’t.

“Have a safe flight.”

“We will.”

The stalls in the women’s room weren’t full at all, so Dawn told herself that was a good thing. She looked at her watch: 11:45. Tammy had told her to leave extra early because that’s how airports usually work. No, she didn’t bring any money with her because Ted would never let her touch it. This would be something she will have access with and a lot of other things that Ted wouldn’t let her touch.

It didn’t take her much longer to stick around in the restroom, so they were in and out. Dawn told herself it was a good start because she didn’t want any women staring at her because of the damage Ted had done to her and the kids. In this new and scary life, she and the children could do things Ted wouldn’t let them do, and that included friends. 

Dawn had never looked back when Patrick drove off. She was told from Tammy she should never look back to the old life she had. Dawn had been doing something good so far, and that was a good thing.


	11. Chapter 11

While Dawn and her children stepped out of the women’s room, she found someone who was waiting outside. There was a woman who wanted her turn. She saw Dawn and her kids. They looked so fragile, the woman told herself. Dawn still felt that Ted would come looking for her if Patrick told him where she left. This is why she is so used to living a sheltered life. It would take her time to heal and forget about Ted the creep. Not once had she and the kids had spoken to say something. They were too scared to say something.

When her flight was finally called, Dawn had one of the flight attendants help her find what seats she and the kids would be sitting in. Even Dawn said nothing to the man who helped her find her seat. Once they were in the air after the plane had the takeoff, Dawn did notice some of the other passengers were staring at her during the whole flight. She knew other people would do this anyway.

Her flight was right on schedule as she was told from Tammy. When it was her turn to step out of the airplane, Dawn still didn’t say a word, not even a thank you. She had the feeling that she could easily feel Ted, even though he would be back in handcuffs tonight since Tammy called him in to the police. Of course he would keep looking for her, and now she made it safely here in Las Vegas. Dawn was also told from Tammy that Paul would be standing at the ladies’ restroom outside.

She once again had people help her find Paul Francis with the picture Tammy had sent. A friendly young security guard was able to give her the help she deserved. Even he noticed the damage that Ted had done to her in the past fourteen years. He did want to say something about this to her, but decided against it. They were able to find Paul. Dawn still didn’t say a word to this young gentleman, and that included thank you.

“Is this the woman you’re looking for, sir?” he asked Paul.

“Yes. Thank you.”

He waited to say something else to her once the man had left.

“Are you Dawn Rivera?” Paul asked.

She still couldn’t say anything. All she did was nod her head, telling Paul yes.

“Glad to meet you at last. I’m going to take you to my house. Is that okay with you?”

Again, she nodded. He helped her. That she appreciated.

Once they got to his car, he opened the doors for her and the kids. They didn’t even say a word when Paul pulled up in the driveway. His wife, Charlene, greeted the,. Even Charlene noticed the damage Ted the creep had one to her. She didn’t blame Dawn for being scared. Dawn didn’t trust Paul or Charlene touch her and the kids.

“What are your kids’ names?” Charlene asked.

Dawn said quietly, “Lewis and Karen.”

Thos ewere the only words she had said, and after that, nothing else.

She was told from Paul another family had arrived a week ago and would be working with her. He did tell her the name, but all she was able to catch was Vincent, but forgot what his last name was. She still said nothing when Paul told her a little about this Vincent character.

“We will all be eating together at my house tonight. Vincent and his family are staying at my house also. We have a three – story house, so there’s enough space for more people.”

She still didn’t say anything, not even nodding her head.

Dawn saw for herself that this Paul character is a real gentleman, and that wasn’t that Ted had. All men were different. Dawn could see for herself that Paul sounded friendly. She still wasn’t sure if she still wanted his job to work with Vincent and his family. She still wanted to move back to Denver. Tammy did tell her that she would be scared for a while, but it will take time to heal. Dawn still wasn’t sure if she could agree with Tammy.

When they arrived at his house, she and the kids still hadn’t said a word, and Paul didn’t blame her. He helped them out of the car, but she didn’t trust Paul with helping her bring the carry – ons into the house. He was fine with that. Once she and the kids walked through the front door, they still said nothing. Paul understood scared. 

“Charlene, I’m home!”

His wife came from the kitchen. He then introduced them to his wife.

Dawn found Charlene friendly also, but she didn’t even say a word to her either. Paul told her Dawn hasn’t spoken since he picked her up from the airport. Charlene also understood. Dawn told herself.

“We’ll all take turns helping you.”

Charlene then asked Paul what her name was.

“Dawn Rivera,” he answered.

Then a man joined about Dawn’s age came in.

“Mrs. Rivera, this is Vincent York. Both of you will be working together.”

“Hello, I am Vincent York.”

He took out his right hand so they could shake hands, which she didn’t.

“Charlene and I are planning to leave for Rhode Island tomorrow. We just want tog vie you both the information you both need so you will know what to do,” Paul told them.

“Okay,” Vincent said.

“Mrs. Rivera, I think you would like my wife and daughter. All of us will do our best to help you,” Vincent told her.

Dawn still said nothing.

“Doesn’t she talk, Paul?” Vincent asked him.

“I would like to say yes she does. From what I was told from her doctor she has lived a sheltered life for fourteen years. She will be talking to you, I’m sure.”

“I believe it. Mrs. Rivera, there is something you need to know about me. I judge people when I try something new.”

His wife, whose name was Lori, came out and joined them.

“Lori, glad you joined us. This woman here is going to work with us. Her name is Dawn Rivera,” Vincent told her.

“She could introduce herself, Vincent. You don’t need to do it for her.”

“That’s when Lori saw all of the damage Ted had done to Dawn for fourteen years of marriage. She didn’t like what she saw what happened to Dawn.

Dawn somehow wanted to turn back to the airport and go back home to Ted the creep. She didn’t want to be around a lot of people all at once. They weren’t sure how they could help her and the kids out when they needed to take her to town, she wouldn’t go. She would rather stay indoors.

“You poor thing. Come over here and we can give you a hug,” Lori told her.

Dawn shook her head.

“Lori, she doesn’t want a hug,” Paul told her.

“She looks like she needs one right?” Lori asked her.

Dawn once again shook her head. They all sat down on the living room table. Dawn didn’t want anyone to help her on this one. She doesn’t trust them with Lewis and Karen either.

“Where are you from, Dawn?” Vincent asked.

Still no word from Dawn.

“She looks like she’s deaf,” Vincent replied.

They don’t know that she could talk and hear.”

“I don’t think she is,” Paul told Vincent.

“How do you know, Mr. Francis?” Vincent asked.

Before everyone sat down, he and Lori introduced their twelve – year – old daughter, Mary.

“You have cute kids,” Lori told Dawn.

“What are their names?” Charlene asked.

Dawn finally decided to answer that one on her own.

“Karen and Lewis,” Dawn answered.

Lori gave Vincent a look. He got her point about his thinking she was deaf.

“Vincent, don’t judge her like that,” Lori told him.

“Sorry.”

“You apologize to Mrs. Rivera right now.”

“Okay. You don’t need to treat me as I am some sort of kid.”

“Let’s change the subject,” Charlene said.

“Mrs. Rivera, Mr. McCarey will come over in an hour so you can meet him. He’s a friendly person,” Paul told her.

“Lori and I already met him,” Vincent added.

“Vincent and Jay already started knowing each other for a bit. Now it’s your turn,” Paul told Dawn. 

These people still are strangers to tell them she won’t be trusting any of them for a while. She will tell the kids about that tonight when they go to sleep. Paul and Charlene thought about putting her kids in another room, and Dawn didn’t like that idea, so they changed it so she could be in the same room. It would make her feel more comfortable.

Dawn decided to give themselves a shower tonight besides herself. She felt like she hadn’t done that in a long time. She just didn’t want these strangers to think of her that way. Jay McCarey was able to come over, but only for a short while. Dawn could tell by the tone of his voice that he sounded busy. Right now Ted was still in her thoughts.

“Jay, there is something you should know about Mrs. Rivera,” Paul told him.

“What?”

“She has suffered a sheltered life, so be care to her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he told Dawn.

She still didn’t say a word to him.

“Why isn’t she saying anything, Paul?” Jay asked.

“She’s just scared about having a whole new beginning.”

“Don’t worry, Dawn. Just give it time to heal from that sheltered life.”

Then Paul spoke up.

“Dawn, we would like to say welcome home. You belong here now,” Paul told her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, everyone was up early, including Dawn and the kids. She only waved good – bye to Paul and Charlene when they decided to leave at nine this morning. What Paul had said last night, Dawn wasn’t ready to call Nevada home right away. She and the children didn’t sleep much because they are in a strange place. She felt like talking to Tammy again. Tammy didn’t want to stay in contact anymore.

Yes, Dawn still had the antidepressants with her. Not once has she touched them. Paul and everyone else she had met last night didn’t know she was on medication. She was sure they would at some point. She decided to leave them in the bathroom, and it was probably a good give these strangers a clue. She wanted to keep them there so the kids wouldn’t be able to reach for them. Give her credit for thinking smart.

Once Paul and Charlene left, Vincent decided to see how she was doing. He’d noticed by the look on her face that she and the kids didn’t sleep much that night, and Vincent didn’t blame her. He’s like that sometimes. He’s been here for only a week now, so he is already thinking of Las Vegas as home.

“Is there anything you need, Dawn?”

She shook her head, telling him no. He understood.

“Like Mr. Francis said last night, Dawn, this is home for you. He did say that to me last week. Are you ready to start moving on?”

She decided to say something now. Vincent doesn’t know her so he couldn’t tell what she needs and doesn’t.

“I don’t know about trust. This is scary. I wonder if I should go back home to my creepy husband than being around people I don’t know,” Dawn told him.

“You’re not going back to that life you have known for a long time. God bought you out here. Lori heard what he just said.

“Vincent, I don’t think she’s a religious person.”

Dawn agreed with Lori.

“Once again you will hear this, Dawn. Welcome home. You are now set free,” Lori told her this.

Both of them saw she still had the scared look, but she took the welcoming and it made her feel better.


End file.
